Return
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: A war has ended and Dib is left alone on Earth without anyone to talk too. What will happen when an alien race comes to attack the town? And Irkens come to save it! *Rated T because I just decided it to be so.*


**This is just a little idea I had. If you have any questions on what lead up to this you can ask in a review, I'll be happy to answer. But some of it will be told in the beginning.  
*Zim* Why are were even having this conversation?  
*Me* shut up Zim, I'm not even talking to you!  
*Zim* But you promised you take me to get tacos!  
*me* yeah, after I'm done with the story!  
*zim* fine  
*me* Good, now go sit down and wait like a good little Irken. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Dib sat in the chair looking out the window at the blue sky. It was quite. He sighed. He was twenty-four, almost twenty-five, and he still felt the pain of the war. That horrible, life scarring war. He remembered how the Irkens came to Earth and attacked ruthlessly at them. Dib had fought back without much success. That was until Zim came and helped him. Dib didn't remember much, his mind blacked out so much from the war. But he did remember losing Gaz and his father to the Irkens. And Zim lost his little robot, GIR. Both were so angry with them that they joined together and attacked back. Since Dib couldn't really remember much his mind just skipped to the end when The Tallest were killed. Zim and Tak both left with the invaders and Dib hadn't seen them since. He sighed. Zim was most likely dead, he had killed their leaders.

Dib's head shot up as he looked out the window. There was a loud noise and a large ship moved the clouds out of its way. Dib jumped to his feet and ran outside. He blinked as the small aliens fell from the sky, this wasn't going to end well. Not well at all. The aliens were about the size of Dib's leg but their weapons appeared very strong. Suddenly, there was a loud _POP _and Irkens fell from the sky. Dib gasped. Shit! Thing just got ugly! Another Irken, this one was clothed in purple instead of red, dropped down and cocked his gun.

"All right Troopers!" he shouted. "Let's send them back where they came from!" The other Irkens nodded and started to fight the small little aliens. Dib blinked. They were, helping? Dib shook his head clear and picked up his shotgun that was hanging on the wall by his door. He cocked it and aimed at one of the aliens and shot it in the leg. One of the Irkens looked at Dib with a curious look before going back to fighting. Everyone gasped as a huge creature landed on the ground. It was about the size of two bears and had the basic shape of a dog.

"Oh, σκατά," one the Irkens standing next to him muttered. Dib guessed that was a swear word in then language, and DIb couldn't agree more. This was getting more ugly then he had thought it would. There was a small popping noise and Dib looked up as he heard someone let out a whooping noise. "Oh, no. Not again." Dib looked down at the small Irken in confusion. What was he so worried about? Dib looked back quickly as someone landed a mere twelve inches in front of him. Dib gasped. This Irken was much taller than the others and wore a black suit along with combat boots.

"Give 'em hell Troopers!" he shouted. All the Troopers whooped and started to take down the other aliens much faster then before. It seemed that whoever this guy was, they liked him. He took out two energy guns, which seemed to resemble Dib's shotgun, and twirled them around. He laughed a bit. "Take 'em down, or take 'em out." The tall Irken ran towards the large dog-like creature and jumped into it's shoulders. The creature roared and tried to get the Irken off of it.

"Watch out!" an Irken shouted and shoved Dib out of the way of an energy shot. Dib shook his head clear. _Take out the aliens Dib, forget watching the show. _Dib nodded to himself and jumped to his feet. He shot two aliens and ran along to find more. He heard the tall Irken whoop loudly and couldn't help but look over. The creature fell to the ground and there was a loud _CRACK _before it fell motionless. The Irken did a flip in the air and landed on the ground. He shot two aliens and twirled the guns again.

"Anybody else wanna tassel?" he shouted. At that the other aliens dropped their weapons and were on their knees. The Irken laughed and put his weapons away. "That's what I thought, get outta here!" They all nodded and with a burst of light were gone. The Irken laughed again. "I need to get out more often, that was fun! Whoo-yeah! Haha." The Irken watched as his Troopers all put their weapons away. Dib put his shotgun on his back and walked over to the tall Irken, who he guessed was the leader, and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is going on here? I thought the Irken race invade planets, what gives?" Dib asked. The Irken smiled.

"We used to Invade planets, not anymore. We protect them now, I am in charge of Earth," the Irken said. Dib gave him another glare. "And dont worry, I'll be sending in a clean of crew. Wouldn't want to have this place in shambles, looked back enough before anyway. Eh, just kidding. Wasn't so bad of a town, although the people here are insane and that theater really needs to clean those seats, or have they? Eh, I wouldn't know, haven't been here in awhile. Wonder if Miss Bitters still teaches." Dib blinked.

"Wait, how did you know all that?" The Irken smirked and put his hands on his hips as he chuckled. An Irken walked over to the taller one and they talked in Irken for a moment. The Irken chuckled

"Oh calm down, what is she gonna do? Lecture me to death?" He waved the smaller Irken off and he walked away with a sigh. Dib hummed in thought. The Irken turned to Dib and smiled. "So, how's that book coming?" Dib shrugged.

"It's fine, almost done, but I'm still not sure what I should - wait, how did you know that I was..." Dib stopped and looked at the Irken curiously. He blinked. "Z-Zim? Is that, you?" The Irken smiled.

"In the flesh," he said with a funny bow. "Good to see you Dib-stick." Dib smiled. He had never been so happy to be called that in his entire life! He laughed like he hadn't done in years and Zim clasped a hand on his shoulder. Dib smiled.

"Looks like somebody had a growth-spurt!" he commented. Zim laughed and nodded. "Protectors, huh? Was that your idea by any chance?" Zim chuckled.

"One hundred percent my idea," Zim said. "Only Zim could come up with something so ingenius!" Zim laughed and Dib joined him. The conversation carried on and Dib was surprised at the fact of Zim being one of the tallest, along with Tak, and how everything had changed on Zim's planet. Dib told him that not much had changed here, although there was an alien attack force now. Not that they would need it with the Irkens around though. In the end Zim had to leave and Dib was sad to say goodbye.

"Hey, if you're ever in town, stop by!" Dib called up as Zim's ride took off. Zim smiled and nodded.

"I will!" he called. He thought a moment and smiled. "I hope to see you again Dib-friend!" The hatch shut and Dib smiled. Dib-friend, huh? Well, what an interesting little twist. Dib turned around and walked towards his house, hands in his pockets. He chuckled to himself. Who would've thought Zim would be protecting Earth? Was a crazy idea. What wonderfully, crazy idea. Dib smiled.

"See you later, Protector Zim..."

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! I might be writing another story soon about Zim and his team protecting Earth. Eh, I donno, I think about it. Anyway, I-  
*Zim* Stop talking and just turn it off already!  
*Me* Oh hold your horses Zim, I'll just be a moment. So, please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
*Zim* COME ON!  
*Me* Calm down, I'm done already, we can go get Tacos.  
*Zim* Horray!  
*Me* oh brother, I'm really gonna regret this. Anyway, see ya!  
**


End file.
